crysisfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Random Mission (FairlyOddDeities)/The tank gunner/Fight 2
Ammunition: 21 APFSDS, 10 HEAT, 4 HE As your driver drives your tank through, your commander notices multiple targets approaching against you. Fortunately 4 of your friendly M4A3s MBT run up to you and willing to help you eliminate them. Following actions depend on the previous actions you have done: 'You have fired an APFSDS round:' A T-108 turns its cannon against you, you load an APFSDS shot, and fire. The projetile punches through, but lacking of internal explosives makes its kill capability being low, so you fire another one, and destroy it. As your friends move ahead, an SU-95 comes out from a group of trees. Your friends fire, but its heavy ERA bricks shrug off all AP shots they throw at it. It takes out 2 of your friendly M4A3s with great ease. However your frienly M5A2 (the same one you followed during the first part of this battle) notices this and shoots a heavy HEAT round right against its side armor, detonating it. You and your friendly tanks then engage the remaining enemy tanks, you spend two more APFSDS shots, three more HEAT rounds, and a HE round, counting 3 T-108s, 2 T-90U and some infantry as your kill score. You finally see one last urinating KPA soldier, he turns at your tanks and say "You will die like dogs!" and shows two heavy anty-tank missile launchers on his shoulders and launches them both against your friendly tanks, he even reloads it quicker than any of you, so you lose one of your tank. Your friend fires both HEAT and HE rounds, but misses. You try to shoot too, but none of your shells score a hit. The KPA escapes. Who is he, Rambo or brainwashed Admiral Morrison? The battle is not over for you! Slaughter them all! (Not a very good thing!) The battle is over and you are going back to congratulate your succession in this battle Go back 'You have fired two HEAT rounds:' You notice an SU-95 first, you spend two HEAT rounds against side armor, weakening it. Your friend shoots one last AP shot against the same place, destroying it. Two T-108 engages your friendly tanks, sacrificing one of your M4A3, while you take one of them out with your AP shot. You then notice a large group of KPA infantry running around like mice. What will you do? Use your high explosive rounds against them Use your armor piercing fin-stabilised discarding sabots to slug (pierce/drill) through them Go back 'You have fired an HE rounds:' KPA infantry come first, you spend an HE round plus three more HEAT rounds to make them fly. Two T-90Us run up to support the KPA infantry you sent them fly but your friends destroy them both. Five more T-108 approach against your group, your friends fight, destroying four of them and sending the last one retreat, while you spend four AP shots and one more HEAT round, but two of your tanks are lost. If you have not spent more ammunition your tank may destroyed in process. However one more SU-95 sees you and is coming toward you, what will you do? Run up and fight it directly Run up and flank it instead Withdraw and Regroup! (If you have played Warhammer 40,000:Dawn of War before, does this sound familar?) Go back